LAB USE ONLY: To study the Circadian variations in sympathetic nerve activity at rest in normal humans, and humans with heart failure. To test the hypothesis that resting increases in peripheral vasoconstriction and sympathetic nerve activity recorded directly from the peroneal nerve follow a circadian pattern in patients with heart failure, and if this pattern is exaggerated compared to normals.